Dulce oscuridad
by Yuuki Yoshiro
Summary: Aún en la oscuridad se pueden percibir los sentimientos de las personas más cercanas a nosotros, pero para esto debes tener atentos los ojos del corazón; ya que los de tu rostro están limitados a soló ver la negrura del espacio en el que estás ONE-SHOT IR


Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Sé que algunos querrán asesinarme y pueden hacerlo, aparentemente mi último año de secundaria (pronto me graduare yay) está absorbiendo mucho de mi tiempo. Así que no estoy tan desocupada. Pero eso no quiere decir que dejare mis historias. Abajo más información.

Espero les guste.

Declaimer

Bleach es propiedad de tite kubo-sempai.

Dulce oscuridad.

Aún en la oscuridad se pueden percibir los sentimientos de las personas más cercanas a nosotros, pero para esto debes tener atentos los ojos del corazón; ya que los de tu rostro están limitados a soló ver la negrura del espacio en el que estás. Yo, que tengo un nombre de lo más común, que ni vale la pena mencionarlo, fui testigo de estó.

Sucedió muchos años atrás en una ciudad, que por la edad que poseo no recuerdo su nombre. Lo que sí puedo asegurar es que era muy pacífica e ideal para vivir, tendría alrededor de unos 17 años entonces y había entrado a trabajar en una de las mansiones más antiguas y lujosas de aquel tiempo. Pertenecía a la familia Kuchiki; ellos eran dueños de una empresa exportadora de telas y artículos japoneses, y eran conocidos por su gran filantropía. La estructura familiar estaba compuesta por el señor Byakuya, a quien aún ahora sigo respetando por su buena voluntad y carisma, la señora Hisana, tenía una gran belleza que se comparaba a su hermoso corazón; y por último su única hija, la señorita Rukia, ella tendría más o menos mi edad. También era preciosa como su madre, carismática y bondadosa como su padre. Realmente eran muy queridos por sus amigos y parientes. Pero unos meses antes de que Rukia se fuera a un colegio privado para estudiar, cayó enferma de la viruela, los sirvientes no nos habíamos dado cuenta de sus síntomas, ella aseguraba que soló era un resfriado y que se le pasaría, ¡cuán equivocados estábamos en creerle!

Gracias a los esfuerzos del doctor de la familia se le pudo salvar la vida, sin embargo como consecuencia de la alta fiebre ella perdió la vista. Fue un golpe duro y una cruel realidad para los Kuchiki, su hija, su adorada hija nunca volvería a ver. Todo el mundo estaba devastado, inclusive yo. Ninguno de nosotros estaba preparado para la reacción de la señorita, quien solo se quedo en silencio y sus inservibles ojos adquirieron una extraña sensación de tristeza. Los siguientes meses se volvieron grises para todos, ya que Rukia se pasaba el día entero en su habitación y sus padres preocupados consiguiendo un doctor que pudiera devolverle la vista a su primogénita.

Tres años pasaron en un aletear de aves y yo hacia la misma rutina de siempre, tender las camas, servir el desayuno y hacerle de dama de compañía a la señorita. Había conseguido acercarme a ella y alentarla a salir al patio a que su piel de marfil adquiriera un poco mas de color, era más baja que yo, delgada y hermosa, que hacía más bello el vestido de holanes blancos que traía puesto, su cabello negro siempre largo, iba recogido en una media coleta atada por un listón de seda azul. Pero sus orbes violetas estaban eternamente perdidos en el vacío, y su corazón también, ya casi no hablaba solo daba monosílabos a las platicas que intentabas tener con ella. Estábamos a mediados de abril, era un día excelente para salir, trate de convérsela para que fuéramos a pasear por la plaza y a cambio recibí una negativa. Suspire y me senté a su lado, clave la vista en ella verdaderamente me dolía verla así, a su edad tendría que estar divirtiéndose, llendo a fiestas y bailes, procurando conocer a un joven que la cortejara. Haciendo cualquier cosa menos pudrirse en vida, marchitándose en la soledad de su condición y solo dedicarse a escuchar los sonidos de una realidad que no pasaba más allá de los muros de la mansión.

-¿Está segura que no quiere ir de paseo?-pregunte frunciendo el entrecejo. Rukia negó con la cabeza. Chasquee la lengua y me puse de pie.-señorita, no puede seguir así. Tiene que salir, divertirse, visitar a sus amigos que hace años que no ve.

-No creo que quieran hablar con una pobre ciega como yo- musito.

-¡No es así!-exclame alisando el delantal que llevaba- La señorita Orihime, me ha preguntado por usted ayer que la vi en la plaza cuando salí con mi prometido. ¿No era ella su mejor amiga?

-Has dicho bien, era mi mejor amiga, no estoy segura que quiera seguir siéndolo, después de ver mi condición-su voz sonaba melancólica.

-Deje de compadecerse de sí misma, usted es lo suficientemente fuerte para superar esta condición; su actitud era aceptable al comienzo pero ya han pasado los años. Tiene que aceptarse tal y como es ahora- su expresión cambio a una de total sorpresa. Su cara se torno pensativa y luego de un par de minutos, con vacilación me dijo:

-Creo…que tienes razón-sonreí.

-¿Entonces?-cuestione con cautela. Ella sonrió fugazmente.

-Prepara una sombrilla. Iremos a la plaza-anuncio, casi di un grito de alegría, por fin la señorita saldría de su encierro. Rápidamente entre a la casa tome una sombrilla y avise al chofer que nos llevara a la plaza.

-no se arrepentirá señorita-asegure tomándole una mano, el auto arranco y pronto dejábamos atrás la silueta de la familiar mansión. Al llegar al lugar predicho, bajamos con cuidado y guie a Rukia hasta una banca del quiosco central, extendí la sombrilla y la cubrí del sol.

-¿Qué sucede se oye mucho ruido?-indago asustada.

-Los niños acaban de salir de la escuela, los petirrojos están en un árbol a dos metros de nostras, una pareja de novios caminan delante, una banda de músicos toca una melodía de Beethoven en el quiosco-describí lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor. La señorita suspiro aliviada.

-¿Son lindos los petirrojos?-pregunto curiosa.

-Sí, muy lindos-otorgue. Ella sonrió con suma sinceridad.

-Disculpe-llamo una varonil voz a nuestro costado, me gire para verlo y lo reconocí de inmediato, era kurosaki Ichigo, el hijo de uno de los asociados del señor Byakuya. Era muy guapo y su traje gris resaltaba esa virtud, su pelo anaranjado estaba despeinado, su perfecta sonrisa y amable mirada, aunque con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, no estaban dirigidas a mí, sino a la señorita.

-Joven Ichigo -murmure sorprendida.

-¿Quién es?-susurro Rukia por lo bajo, me volteé para responderle, pero el señorito me gano.

-Soy kurosaki Ichigo, mi padre tiene negocios con el suyo señorita-se presento y rápidamente tomo la mano de ella y deposito un beso, y acto seguido Rukia se sonrojo.-Me alegra conocerla al fin, mis padres hablan maravillas de usted y de su gran belleza, pero me temo que se han quedado cortos-parpadee, al parecer el joven Ichigo había sido flechado por la señorita a primera vista.

-No es así-respondió aún más roja.

-Me temo que tendré que corregirla señorita-aseguro mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Me alarme, tal vez el se sentiría ofendido si ella no le regresaba la acción, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando dijo:-son muy hermosos sus ojos, es casi imposible pensar que ellos no le permiten ver el mundo.

-¿Usted…sabe de…?

-Así es. Lo sé y debo decir que en verdad eso, al menos para mí, no es un defecto. Yo no lo veo como un impedimento sino como una ayuda. Las personas como usted no son fáciles de engañar pues ven el mundo de una manera más profunda y realista que cualquier otro, usted nos ve con el corazón.- Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida y yo también lo estaba, aquel comentario era de cierta manera una realidad. Observe a la señorita que se mordió el labio avergonzada por no pensar en esa perspectiva y auto compadecerse los últimos tres años. -¿sucede algo?-cuestiono ladeando la cabeza.

-No, todo está bien ¿querría acompañarnos señor kurosaki?-propuso la señorita.

-Llámeme Ichigo, al fin y al cabo tenemos la misma edad-pidió.

-Entonces, le pido lo mismo-refuto. Yo me levante del lado de Rukia y me aleje un poco para darles privacidad, después de todo había presenciado el comienzo de un romance.

El resto del día fue casi igual, ya entrada la tarde el joven Ichigo tuvo que despedirse, pero prometió seguir visitándola. Pude notar de inmediato que Rukia estaba fascinada e ilusionada, me alegraba enormemente que la faz de ella se iluminara. Al fin había algo de luz en la turbia oscuridad de su vida, aunque ¿realmente era tan mala esa oscuridad? Repase lo dicho por Ichigo en la tarde, ciertamente era probable que su teoría tuviese veracidad. Y que la señorita se lo hubiera tomado muy a pecho.

Los meses pasaron y la relación amigable que había nacido entre ambos jóvenes, se convirtió pronto en un compromiso de matrimonio. Rukia parecía más viva que nunca, incluso pidió a su padre que contratase a una institutriz que le enseñara braille, los días en la mansión recuperaron su alegría y color de antes. Todo parecía perfecto, pero no estábamos preparados para lo que se avecinaba.

Era el comienzo del invierno, por lo que la mañana de ese domingo era muy frio, me levante más temprano de lo normal, puesto que un extraño sonido se escuchaba en la fachada principal, me dirigí a prisa hacia allí. Me quede descolocada completamente al ver a muchos policías en la antesala de la mansión, capte rápidamente la silueta de la patrona sentada en uno de los silloncitos, con el rostro enterrado entre sus manos y llorando desconsoladamente, inmediatamente busque a la señorita, está estaba sentada en la escalinata principal cubierta por una manta y al igual que su madre lloraba, me acerque a Tsukishima, el mayordomo jefe y pregunte qué era lo que había pasado:

-Kuchiki-sama tuvo un accidente cuando venía de regreso de la capital, al parecer se volcaron, y… falleció-su voz se rompió, nunca lo había visto así, el era una de las personas más duras que conocía. Pero cuando lo dicho había sido procesado por mi cerebro, rompí en llanto. No era posible, era irreal que este tipo de cosas sucedieran cuando todo marchaba realmente bien. Mire nuevamente a Rukia y pude ver como Ichigo, llegaba junto a su padre, al parecer ya se había enterado. Desesperadamente él fue a su lado, no supe lo que le dijo, solo pude leer un par de palabra de sus labios: -lo siento-y la abrazo con mucha fuerza.

El día del funeral, fue duramente triste, el doctor tuvo que darle unos tranquilizantes a la señora Hisana, pues había querido entrar en la fosa junto al féretro, pero quien realmente me preocupaba era Rukia, no había querido comer esa mañana y se veía realmente fatigada y las bolsas bajos sus ojos, y la irritación delataban que había estado llorando toda la noche. Los días pasaron y la señorita seguía sin ganas de ingerir alimento alguno, el asunto se había puesto peor cuando se entero de que su padre había viajado a la capital para ver a un doctor, que tal vez podría regresarle la vista, lo que fue un golpe cruel para ella, pues ahora se sentía culpable. Se le veía realmente diferente, casi en los huesos por la inanición y ya no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Ichigo. Quien en repetidas veces expreso su preocupación por su prometida.

-Señorita-llame antes de entrar- le traigo su comida-informe, me detuve antes de abrir, por lo general ella me respondía. Pero esta vez no fue así.- ¿señorita?-intente de nuevo, con el mismo resultado solté la bandeja que se estrello ruidosamente contra el suelo y me precipite en la habitación. Rukia se encontraba medio tendida en la cama y sus ojos estaban abiertos, su piel daba parecido a la de la cebolla, y su demasiado delgado cuerpo no se movía. -¡Señorita!-grite aterrada y la tome en brazos, acerque mi oído a su corazón, gracias al cielo aun latía. -¡Tsukishima, rápido llama al doctor o la señorita, puede morir!-chille corriendo hacia la puerta. Él, que había ido a ver qué sucedía, me obedeció de inmediato, por suerte el doctor tenía una consulta cercana a aquí y fueron por él. Yo al borde de los nervios llame a Ichigo, este llego como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿Cómo esta?-exigió saber en cuanto me vio, me encogí de hombros al no tener respuesta.

-Dios mío, por favor a mi hija no, te llevas a mi esposo y ahora quieres llevártela también a ella-sollozo la señora Hisana. En ese momento el doctor salió, después de haber estado una hora metido en la habitación, el sudor perlaba su frente.

-Logre controlarla, se encuentra sumamente débil, la inanición es muy peligrosa, para las jovencitas de su edad, ahora lo único que la puede salvar es su determinación, ya he hecho todo lo medicamente posible. Hisana, sabe que la respeto y quiero mucho, pero como doctor sinceramente no creo que pase esta noche-confirmo mis peores pensamientos. La señora se tiro en sus brazos llorando fuertemente, mis ojos se humedecieron e Ichigo también comenzó a llorar. Luego de unas horas la señora se había quedado dormida y yo fui por un té, para el joven Ichigo quien no se había querido separar de Rukia, me detuve en la puerta pues no quería interrumpirlo, ya que le decía algo a la señorita.

-Enana, eres una terca, te dije miles de veces que no habías tenido la culpa de nada. Tu padre te amaba tanto, que quería traer de vuelta lo que habías perdido. Ahora mírate postrada en una cama a punto de morir. Pero no debes hacerlo, tienes que vivir, no sé qué haría sin ti, yo…me muero, juro que si tu vida se apaga la mía también- me asome y pude ver que le tomaba una mano y le acariciaba el rostro, sus ojos reflejaban profunda preocupación y amor.-Por favor, vive, no me dejes-su voz se corto, por el llanto-por favor-rogo abrazándola desesperadamente –Te amo no me dejes-susurro tan bajo que apenas pude oír. Me recargue en la puerta e hice una plegaria a Dios.

-"Por favor Dios, señor Byakuya permitan a mi patrona vivir, no dejen que muera, le necesitamos aquí, su madre, nosotros y él, sobretodo el"-pedí mentalmente.

-ichi…Ichigo -murmuro tan bajo y débil la voz de Rukia, que casi pienso que era mi imaginación, me asome nuevamente y vi como ella abrió sus ojos con pesadez.

-¡Rukia!-exclamo aliviado y la abrazo.

-Yo…-su voz sonó amortiguada-vi…vi a mi padre- lloro. Ichigo le acaricio la cabeza-mi padre, estaba triste y…y-trato de decir.

-Sí, sí, lo sé-canturreo y continuo acariciando su cabeza para aminorar la tristeza de ella. Yo me sentía dichosa, tanto que comencé a llorar de la pura felicidad.

-Lo siento-musito.

-Está bien- suspiro besando su frente.

-La dulce oscuridad era tan tentadora, en ella no sentía miedo, deseaba quedarme eternamente ahí, pero mi padre y tu voz llegaron a mí-dijo-no quiero irme, era lo que pensaba mientras flotaba en la inmensa oscuridad.

-La oscuridad puede ser dulce, pero es muy solitaria si no mas eres tú, por favor permíteme compartirla contigo-pidió con voz ronca.

-Nunca me dejes-respondió ella. Fue todo lo que oí pues me dirigí hacia la planta baja para informar que la señorita había despertado. Gracias Dios.

Meses después se celebro la boda de los dos, fue hermosa y la señorita estaba radiante pues se había recuperado satisfactoriamente de su casi muerte, ella era un milagro dicho por el propio doctor.

Nunca trato de recuperar la vista, puesto que aseguraba que sin ella había perdido cosas, pero había ganado muchas más. Luego de unos años tuvo a su primera hija, una niña exactamente igual a ella con excepción de los cabellos de su padre.

Mi camino se separo del de ellos después de 20 años, ahora ya soy vieja y esta historia se las he contado innumerables veces a mis hijos y mis nietos. La memoria podrá estar fallándome pero nunca olvidare, lo que paso en aquella ocasión. Y la lección que me enseñaron esas queridas personas; **"aún en la oscuridad se pueden percibir los sentimientos de las personas más cercanas a nosotros, pero para esto debes tener atentos los ojos del corazón." **Si tus ojos sirven o no, aprende a ver el mundo con el corazón, solo así, lo podrás ver como realmente es.

-Fin-

Aplausos, porrazos, condenas de muerte, elogios, tomatazos, acepto cualquiera. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Este fue un proyecto de la escuela y lo adapte a Bleach por eso hay un poco de occ.

Bueno ahora si lo que les decía al principio es que hay un aviso para quienes leen mis otras historias.

Lo que no se puede olvidar : ya tengo el capitulo 6 solo que voy a borrar el fic y lo editare, puesto que hace unos días lo leí y creo que perdí el hilo de la historia, pero OJO, SI lo voy a continuar solo lo editare y cambiare algunas cosas.

Un gato en la oscuridad: ese definitivamente lo voy a borrar, pues he perdido la inspiración de esa historia.

Antología romántica del hitsukarin: solo queda un capitulo pero no será el que había descrito al final del 4 cap, pues perdí el archivo por un troyano y ya no lo quise escribir de nuevo, será uno llamado _**un sitio al que regresar **_ el cual lo subiré cuando le ponga final.

Dejen reviews por favor.

La ultima y nos vamos…

Lean _pase al corazón_ y _¿puedes creer en alguien como yo?_ De Akira Yoshiro mi hermana, sin más me despido.

Yanne!


End file.
